Follow Me
by xxDangerousPiexx
Summary: Avery's life gets flipped upside down when a experiment in chemistry goes wrong. Now she's stuck with the evil villains from her favorite anime! But what happens when her other friends start popping up too? Rated T, for now. ItachixOC, DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanfictoner's~! How are you all on this hopefully nice day? Well, I have a new Fanfiction for you. As I've said before I love when people go into anime's and meet the characters. Well this is just another one of those. I know it might seem like I'm doing a lot at once but it's just how I do things. I really won't update this much but yeah. It will get completed. Hope you all like the Akatsuki~!

**WARNINGS**: OC's, Evil Akatsuki Members, Maybe some Angst, Cussing, Blood in later chapters etc.

**Chapter 1**

"_You cannot find peace by avoiding life."_ - Virginia Woolf

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock….BRINGGG! _

"Damn it." The ringing of the alarm on her cell phone made Avery groan in displeasure. The girl in the bed took her dark blue phone and hit 'dismiss' in an angry fashion. Today was Monday and that automatically made this day a bad one. The blankets were casually thrown to the side and onto the hardwood floor. Avery lay in the bed for at least five more minutes before even attempting the trip from her room to the bathroom. The bathroom was only seven steps away, but to Avery it was seven steps to long. Finally, after realizing it takes twenty minutes to even get to school she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on her straightener and then went to her room to pick out the days outfit.

The girl casually shoved the sliding closet door aside and assessed the damage. She didn't have many choices for clothing because she hadn't gone shopping in at least five months or so. As her light brown eyes scanned the closet she decided that skinny jeans and a T-shirt would be best, seeing that it was only Monday and all. She grabbed the jeans off the hanger (breaking the hanger in the process) and slipped them on quickly. Taking the Hetalia T-shirt she slipped it over her head and then made her way to the bathroom. She silently thanked her mom for picking this place as their home. The bathroom here was right next to her room. Avery and her family had just moved to a town house a week or so ago. Avery hated the fact that she had to get up at six in the morning everyday but she loved this place so much more than the last.

She finally stopped day dreaming and started to go over her hair with the straightener. Avery's hair was a very dark brown almost black. She hated it when people would say she had black hair. For some odd reason it bugged her to no end. Avery's natural hair is very wavy but not in a good way. It was more fuzzy and odd than anything really, so Avery did her hair every night then re-did it in the morning to make sure it looked presentable at school.

The dark haired girl finished and grabbed her draw-string bag and some lunch money on her desk. After stomping angrily down the stairs she went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Alan, her mother's boyfriend, glanced at her and gave a half-hearted wave. "Morning." Normally, Avery would come up with some sarcastic comment but she was way too tired to try this morning. Avery liked Alan a lot. They were actually pretty good friends. He'd been an alcoholic before he met Avery's mother but now he had been sober for at least four years. Avery was happy him and her mom were together. Even though she hated how they would kiss and smooch over each other, she enjoyed his company.

Avery and Alan went out the front door and got into a small white car. Avery wasn't really sure what type of car it was, she just knew it was small. She hated it. It was small and always littered with fast food bags and wrappers. As Avery got into the front seat she threw a few pieces of trash onto the floor then slipped into the seat. Alan glanced at her and chuckled. "Ha, I guess this thing needs cleaned." Avery rolled her eyes and yawned. "Ya' think?" She asked sarcastically. Alan just smirked and started to car.

The drive on the way to school was quiet for the most part. Alan mentioned something about his heating and air classes he was taking at a career center close by but Avery only got bits and pieces. Something about a light build and six switches…

As they approached the school Avery's stomach dropped. She hated her school. Being a sophomore at Carlisle High school had to be the equivalent to hell. She had just moved here last year. Before she had went to another school, with a higher class of people and a better school system. Even though Avery herself was middle class she loved being in a great school system with people that had money. It made her feel…like one of them. Sadly, she had to move and ever since she had it had been hell. At Carlisle the walls were all fake, most rooms not even having a door. If a class had a door you were lucky. It was a one level school so no stairs either. The lockers were a bright red, showing their school colors, red and gray. The best part of it all was there were no windows. At all. The only windows in the school were in the commons, where they ate lunch. It pissed Avery off that she couldn't even look out a window to day dream.

They pulled into the parking lot and pulled around back so Avery could be dropped off. As they got to the back door Alan smirked and waved. "Bye. Have a good day and try to learn something, kay'?" Avery growled and smacked his bald head lightly. "Yeah yeah, cya' later." She shut the door and watched the small piece of junk drive away. The brown haired girl sighed and turned on her heel, making her way inside the hell- I mean school.

Avery walked into the commons passing some people from her classes but it was still ten minutes till school started. She frowned on the inside and mentally kicked herself. _I could've slept at least another seven minutes. _

As she walked down the hall she noticed how quiet it was. The only noise was her converse hitting the floor and a few whispers from the commons. She made her way down the hall and to her red locker. Staring at the locker intently Avery thought of her combination. _33…22…10…_

The sound of a locker slamming made Avery jump out of her skin. She looked to her left to see one her friends, Kyra standing there with a smile on her face. Kyra was pale, like Avery but had short dark brown hair. Kyra was a little more big boned then Avery but she was still pretty in Avery's eyes. "Hey, Kyra. You scared the shit out of me." Kyra laughed more and walked up to Avery. Kyra was taller than Avery by an inch or so. _Damn…_

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were here. Did you get that chemistry done?" Kyra asked, hope showing in her dark brown eyes. _Oh shit…_

"Ah crap! I didn't do it. I completely forgot about it…" Avery face palmed and Kyra sighed in defeat. "Eh, it's okay. Well, I'll see you in class." Kyra said and walked off toward the common area.

They both had first period chemistry together so it wouldn't be long before they would speak again. Avery walked into the library to cut across the school. As she went out of the library her biology class was right in front of her. She walked into her class which was empty now. She hated sitting in the commons with a bunch of people she didn't like. Avery didn't have many friends and it was made even more obvious when she was sitting alone in the commons room. So, she always went to first period. Her teacher Mr. Hodge would sit at his desk and not bug her and she wouldn't bug him. It was a mutual agreement.

She took a seat and pulled out her MP3 player then put the ear buds into her ears. She turned it up pretty loud then closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes she'd have to learn about chemicals and such. She had to enjoy these moments.

Avery started to think of things she loved, like pocky, animals, books and anime. _Oh anime! _She thought and started to imagine one of her favorite anime's '_Naruto Shippuden'_. Her thoughts drifted from Itachi to Sasori. Then from Deidara to Hidan. A Fangirl could dream couldn't they? She chuckled at the thought of even meeting them. It would be so awkward. Well, for her at least.

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts of the sexy Akatsuki.

People began to come into the room and take their seats. After they said the pledge Hodge handed out some pink work sheets. Avery groaned and glanced at Kyra who in turn, groaned as well. "Today we will be mixing some chemicals such as…" Avery stopped listening at this point. This was her biggest mistake. When he was done talking Avery, Kyra and Ali, another one of Avery's friends teamed up together. Ali had long black hair and lightly tanned skin. She was shorter than Avery by a few inches (which Avery pointed out a lot).

"Let's do this!" Ali exclaimed and Avery chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Let's just get this over with." Avery mumbled as she grabbed a few different shaped beakers. They all had odd colored liquids inside. One was blue and the other orange. As Ali observed the other groups she smiled shyly at Avery. "I-I think we do this…" She said and poured the blue liquid into the orange one. Avery's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but suddenly a loud boom erupted. Avery's vision teetered and she felt dizzy as hell.

"D-damn you Ali…" She whispered and everything went black.

**[End] **

Yeah this story was kind of a surprise to me to but it just came to me. It's mostly Facebook's fault to be honest -Shifty eyes- As you can hopefully tell I put a lot more detail into this so I won't be updating it as much as my other stories. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Not much too really say. I'm proud of the way my first chapter came out! Hope you enjoy chapter two~! By the way, Ali and Kyra are real people. I do have school with them and we have 1st period together XD so they aren't really OC's but yeah, just wanted to say that.

**Chapter 2**

Hitting the ground at a hundred miles an hour is never fun. You've never heard someone say, 'Yeah, jumping out that plane and hitting the ground was the best time of my life'. It just never happens. This was one of those moments. Avery opened her eyes to see herself falling in the sky. As she looked down she could tell it was in the woods somewhere, but where the hell was she. Currently, she was too busy trying to figure out how to land so that would have to wait. As she got closer to the ground she realized that she would most likely fall into a tree. It wasn't the best feeling but it'd have to do. She hit one of the branches then fell on top of another one, making her stop the acceleration toward the ground. She felt the wind in the stomach get knocked out and she panted trying to breath. After a moment the branch she'd been resting on broke and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Aw shit!" Avery hissed as she held her stomach in pain. Her legs were scratched up from the branches and twigs scraping her legs.

_What the hell happened? Ali was messing up the damn chemistry lab and now I'm here? Where is here exactly anyway?_

Avery just sat up and looked around, scanning the new place with her brown eyes. It was a forest setting. The trees were tall and healthy, Avery could tell as they swayed gently in the breeze that rolled past. The sky was blue, only showing a few clouds. The ground it's self was soft with nice green grass and cool to the touch. It made Avery sleepy just sitting in the quiet place. Maybe she could use some rest, but as Avery's mind went over this she decided against it. _Who knows what lives out here? Someone could come by and kill me in my sleep! _

At this thought Avery got to her feet and made her way deeper into the forest. As she walked it seemed that the tree's only got taller and the light coming from the sun began to reduce. After walked for an hour or so she was getting fed up. _Damn it, I'll never get out of here! This place is to damn big!_

The sun was slowly setting and the air was getting colder. "I need to find a place to rest." She mumbled to herself. Avery started to grab some twigs and branches when she heard a branch crack not too far away. She froze and her brown eyes widened. Avery dropped the twigs and swallowed hard. _I can't die here! I have friends…well some friends that need me! _She thought franticly. "W-who's there!" She yelled and listened closely. No response came to the dark haired girl. "Seriously, who is out there?" She asked again but it was still quiet.

She went back to picking up twigs and branches. After gathering a good pile of them she looked for something to start a spark with. Avery started to think about science and wondered what would start a spark. As her head began to hurt she sighed. "Maybe someone dropped a lighter around here. Maybe that's too much to ask…" She whispered to herself and walked a few feet away from her pile of sticks. The girl kept her eyes to the ground, scanning it for a lighter or anything that looked like a spark would produce from it.

Suddenly Avery bumped into something or someone, hard. She fell back on her butt and slowly looked up. What she saw next would change the course of her life forever.

Standing in front of her was none other than Deidara of the Akatsuki. His long blonde hair flowed down his back while his bangs covered one eye. His other blue eye that was visible shinned in the moonlight streaming through the trees. His skin was pale and looked fragile. Avery could see some scars on his arms and one on his cheek. His coat was a little disheveled as was his blonde hair. He looked pissed. This wasn't good at all. Avery's jaw had dropped and she scooted away from him but was stopped when her back hit a large oak tree. _Fuck._

Her fangirl side was just about to attack when the realization hit her. _HE'S AN S-RANK CRIMINAL. HE CAN KILL ME IN A BLINK OF AN EYE! _

The blonde criminal lifted the visible eyebrow at her and smirked, seeing that she was paralyzed. He wasn't sure if it was fear or shock, maybe both. The girl before him in his eyes was attractive, with her short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was pale like him and seemed kind of short, even on the ground he could tell that much. He took a step toward her and she shrunk back in fear.

_I-I'm going to die. He's going to blow me up a-and I'm going to d-die. _

Deidara wasn't one to be kind or gentle. He was usually brash and a take action kind of guy **(AN: Much like another blonde we know…)** but for some odd reason he felt like he needed to be gentle with this girl if he was going to get anywhere with her. He knelt down on his knee's much like a human would do to call its pet and looked at her softly. "It's okay. I'm not gonna kill ya', yeah?" He said softly. Avery was surprised to say the least. She should've been dead by now, but here he was treating her like a hurt animal. It made her want to glomp the Akatsuki member, but she held back.

Avery slowly moved closer to the blonde and looked at him with more curiosity than fear now. Deidara smiled as his plan seemed to work. "What's your name, yeah?"

"Avery Colt."

Deidara tilted his head to the side at the odd name. He'd never heard a name such as that before but, stranger things have happened. "My name is Deidara." He explained and smirked as if Avery would get up running for the hills. But the girl stayed on the ground. This was nothing new to Avery. She knew almost everything about all of the members. Their likes, dislikes, birthdays, Blood type and even favorite foods.

_Likes: Blowing up thing, Dislikes: Uchihas, Birthday: May 5__th__, Blood Type: AB, Favorite Food: Bakudan and Oden. _

Avery gave a small nod and looked at his coat. It seemed really soft in person. "S-so you're part of the Akatsuki?" She asked, playing dumb as hell. He nodded and leaned forward, so he was only an inch or so from Avery's terrified face. "Yes, are you familiar with us, yeah?" Avery quickly tried to come up with something.

"I've j-just heard of you guys…that's all." Avery explained, putting a fake smile on her ghost white face. The dark haired girl didn't want to give away her secret just yet, although in the back of her mind it seemed like a bad idea not telling him. Deidara glanced at her odd clothes and narrowed his eyes. He'd never seen clothes like hers before. "Where'd you get the odd clothes, yeah?" He asked, pointing a pale finger at her get-up. Avery sighed and opened her mouth to explain, but as she did so a flash of orange ran past her and Deidara.

"Damn it…" Deidara face palmed and looked around then stood up. He held out a hand for Avery. She looked at it a moment then up at his face. He had a small smirk on his lips. She decided to trust him and got up onto her feet. "Thanks. Uh, who was that just now anyway?" Avery asked as she looked around for the orange she'd just seen. "That would be-"

Too late.

Something jumped onto Avery's back and she fell face first into the ground. _Ouch…_

"Pretty girl-Chan!" Came an overly excited voice. Avery's body froze up as she realized who was on top of her back. _Tobi or should I say Madara... _

Suddenly Avery realized that she was probably the one that knew of his true identity and he didn't know that Avery knew. She needed to go along with the act for now. Hopefully, for the dark haired teen's sake, he wouldn't find out that she knew more than she let on.

"This would be Tobi, yeah." Deidara said with a loud sigh. He rubbed his temples as a headache started to produce. "Tobi, get off of this girl, yeah." He commanded. Tobi quickly jumped off of Avery's back and looked at Deidara. "Sorry Senpai~! Pretty girl-Chan just made me want to hug her!" Tobi exclaimed and started to run around in circles. Avery slowly got to her feet (again) and glanced at the masked man running in circles. _If only Deidara knew who he really was, he'd probably shit his pants… _Avery mused.

Deidara turned to the dark haired girl and looked her up and down. She seemed harmless enough, but Deidara couldn't be sure. She seemed to be hiding something, and he didn't like it. He started to take a few steps closer to her and she backed up, a surprised look on her face. She backed into a tree and looked up at him, suddenly scared again. _Oh no…_

"I'm taking you back to our hideout, yeah." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, then threw her over his shoulder. Avery blushed madly but was frozen, unmoving. _Was I just captured by the Akatsuki? _She wondered. "B-but why! I'm not a threat and-"

Deidara cut her off. "I know. But you seem to have a secret. I don't like it, yeah." The blonde criminal explained with a smirk. This only made Avery blush more madly than before. Deidara glanced at his crazy masked partner and sighed. "TOBI. Come on! We have a new prisoner, yeah!" Tobi suddenly ran over to Deidara and looked at Avery, his one eye meeting hers. "Pretty girl-Chan is coming with us?" Tobi asked innocently enough, but there was an odd undertone in his voice that set alarms off in Avery's mind. "Yes Tobi. Now let's get going, yeah." The blonde mumbled and began to walk. Avery gulped and looked at the ground as she was carried on the criminals shoulder.

_I'm doomed…_

**[End]**

Ha! Done, I finished it. I probably won't be updating this for a while because I'm going to NYC next Wednesday and I will be working on my other stories. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to daydreamer1008 and Meg for being my first reviewers for this story! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"_A humorist is a person who feels bad, but who feels good about it." – _Don Herold

An hour or so had passed since the blonde criminal had casually thrown Avery across his shoulder. Avery was starting to feel sick, as he wasn't very slow as he walked, making her bounce on his shoulder. Avery glanced at Deidara and sighed, biting her lip. Tobi was standing next to Deidara on the other side, making Avery feel a little better that he wasn't right next to her. She knew he was smart, it wouldn't take him long to figure out that she didn't belong here. She just hoped that by the time he figured it all out, she would be home. As they made their way deeper into the woods the girl wondered what their hide-out was like. It got her mind off of her sick stomach.

"We're almost there, yeah." Deidara explained and but kept his blue eyes forward. Tobi jumped up and down, smiling. "I hope Itachi-san is home! He said that he'd teach me to 'get lost'. Whatever that means!" The masked man said excitedly. It took almost every fiber in Avery's being to keep her from face palming. It was shocking that he was such a good actor. _He's got them all fooled…_

They started to approach a huge rock but it wasn't the same one from when Naruto had gone to save Gaara. This one was located in the middle of the woods surrounded by trees. As they got closer to the bolder Avery's heart beat got faster. _What are they going to do to me? Tie me up? Kill me? Throw me to Kisame's sharks…if he has sharks. _They stopped a few feet away from the bolder and Tobi walked over to it, doing some hand signs. After a moment the bolder started to roll to the left. Avery's eyes widened in surprise. _They must have a seal on it or something…interesting._

Once the bolder was out of the way Deidara carried Avery inside, Tobi following close behind. It was a long tunnel, dark and stuffy in Avery's opinion. As they walked down the tunnel lights started to come on above them. The tunnel floor was dirt and mud but the walls beside them were red with unique designs on them. Avery didn't pay attention to them though. As they got deeper into the hideout, Avery's gut feeling was telling her to kick, run, and wiggle her way out of this place. _Only bad things can come from being here… _A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel, literally. The light was still far off but Avery knew within minutes she'd know what was at the end of this tunnel. Deidara could smell the fear and anxiety coming from the girl as they walked. He felt half bad for her but then again she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Deidara knew that Leader-sama wouldn't kill her. They could probably use her to their advantage, even if it was only something small.

"Calm down, yeah. We aren't going to kill you, yeah." Deidara spoke softly to the girl.

"Why should I trust a criminal?" Avery hissed softly, making her anger known. "I guess I can't argue with you there, yeah…" Deidara confessed.

The light was closer now, only a few feet away. Tobi was jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't wait till Pretty Girl-Chan see's our hideout! It's so neat!" Tobi yelled. Deidara frowned and glared over at Tobi. "Shut up, yeah."

"Sorry Senpai…"

Avery almost felt bad for Tobi but then realized who he really was. _Damn he's good. _

As they walked through the light, Avery shut her brown eyes. Once they went through the door it closed behind them automatically. She slowly opened them again after she adjusted to the new light. The place was huge, way bigger than Avery expected. There was a couch and a side table next to it. There were odd paintings on the walls that she didn't understand. Connected to the living room was a kitchen with a large table. The table was mahogany as were the chairs. The kitchen it's self was small but was filled with different foods. In the kitchen there was a window, which from what Avery could tell showed a view of the forest. They were still in the woods somewhere.

The two opposite ends of the living room had a hallway, probably leading to the bedrooms. The walls were painted light red and the floor was now wood, not dirt or mud from the tunnel. All in all it was a nice place, probably took a long time to design and furnish.

"Nice place…" Avery mumbled. Deidara chuckled at her reaction and picked her up off of his shoulders and sat her on the ground. "It keeps a roof over our head so it's okay, yeah." Deidara commented.

Avery heard footsteps in the hallway and her heart rate sped up. It could be any of the many criminals the Akatsuki had to offer. Neither of them seemed like a good choice. Once Avery's eyes met this person who had been walking down the hallway she fainted.

Deidara gasped and ran over to her. "What the hell, yeah! She was fine a second ago…yeah." Deidara frowned and picked her up bridal style, sitting her onto the leather couch. The new person in the room frowned and walked over to Deidara, standing by him. "What the fuck is this bitch doing here?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and turned to look at a pissed off Hidan. "She is our new prisoner, yeah." He explained, glancing down at the girl. Hidan smirked and stepped closer to the couch. "This bitch is pretty cute." He grinned evilly. Deidara growled and pushed Hidan away. "No touching, yeah. Not until Leader-Sama tells us what to do with her."

Hidan frowned and stalked off down the hall, saying something like "Damn terrorist telling me what to do…" Deidara ignored it and turned around, seeing Tobi staring at Avery's unconscious form. "What are you looking at, yeah?"

"Avery-Chan. She seems different. She has no chakra." Tobi explained. Deidara was surprised at the intelligent comment but Tobi would do this sometimes, say things that made sense. "I guess you're right, yeah."

Deidara walked over to Avery and poked her cheek. "Wake up, yeah." Avery was still out cold. "Damn it, yeah."

"Senpai, I don't think she is going to wake up for a while." Tobi explained. The blonde sighed and nodded in agreement. "For once I agree with you. Just let her sleep for a while. We'll wake her up when Leader-Sama gets back. Until then don't touch her, yeah."

Tobi just nodded in agreement and went down the hallway Hidan had taken. Deidara wondered if he should stay and watch over her. He honestly rather be in his room making clay bombs or something, rather than watching this girl. He figured she could take care of herself and walked down the opposite hallway Tobi and Hidan had taken.

_She'll be fine. She doesn't seem dumb or anything like that, yeah. _Deidara thought as he was closer to his room now. He stopping in front of a yellow door and opened it. He threw off his coat and let it land on the floor. Deidara's room had light yellow walls and a large desk with clay and other tools on it. It was a nice size room with a twin bed. Other than the desk his room was pretty clean. He flopped onto the bed and sighed, rubbing his temples. _Leader-Sama should be back tomorrow. I wonder when she'll wake up, or why she even fainted in the first place, yeah. _

It was late now and Deidara was really tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and dream of bombing stuff, but his brain wouldn't let him. He kept thinking about the odd girl in the living room. Finally he closed his eyes and shook his head.

_She is nothing of importance. Go to sleep stupid. _

**[End] **

Sorry it's a little short. I really wanted to get a chapter in before I go to NYC. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I think the bitch is waking up…"

"Hn, it seems so…"

"Give her some breathing room guys."

Avery frowned as she heard some voices talking about her. They seemed pretty close by, almost on top of her. She slowly opened her brown eyes and paled considerably. Konan, Hidan and Itachi were standing over her as she slept on the couch. Konan gave a small smile. "I'm Konan and this is Hidan and Itachi." She explained and gestured to the men on both sides of her. Avery sat up slowly and gave a nod. _How long was I asleep…? _She wondered but figured it wasn't important now. She had three criminals standing over her, which seemed a little more important now.

"What's your name?" Konan asked nicely. Avery had always liked Konan. She seemed like a nice person, even if she was part of the Akatsuki. "I-I'm Avery Colt. Deidara took me here…" She explained and then looked into her lap, not wanting to meet the criminal's eyes. Konan didn't seem to notice how odd her name was and patted her shoulder. "Sorry, I don't know what he was thinking. You're obviously not a threat."

_Should I be offended? _

Avery stayed silent and glanced up to meet Konan's eyes. "Are you hungry? We can get you something to eat…Pein-Sama will be home soon and he'll probably want to speak with you." Avery just nodded. _When was the last time I ate…oh yeah, yesterday at dinner. _She suddenly realized how hungry she was a nodded quickly at the blue haired criminal. "Yes I am pretty hungry…" Konan smiled and went into their small kitchen. "I'll make some rice balls."

Avery nodded to her then glanced at Hidan and Itachi. _Great how am I going to handle them? _She groaned inwardly. Hidan flopped onto the couch next to her and put his muscular arm around her shoulders. Avery's face heated up quickly. "G-get you're a-arm off of me!" She hissed at him, pushing his arm away, which did no good. He just chuckled and leaned in by her ear. "I'll do whatever I want bitch." Itachi sighed in frustration and turned his back to them. This girl didn't really interest him. He had other things to do besides watch Hidan rape the new prisoner.

Avery's eyes widened and she froze in place. _H-he has a scythe…and he can't die. So, I guess I'm fucked. _She thought as her brown eyes bored into his purple ones. Konan finally returned and noticed that Avery was frozen in her seat. She could see Hidan licking his lips and smirking like a mad man. "That's enough Hidan!" She growled and smacked his head. The silver haired man jumped in surprise and stood up off the couch, glaring at the blue haired criminal. "What the hell Konan? I was just being nice~…" Hidan smirked down at Avery, making her shudder.

Konan growled and pushed past him and sat next to the shaken girl. "No, you're being creepy," Konan mumbled and checked the girl's arms and face to make sure Hidan hadn't touched her. "As always…" She added. Hidan growled and narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you say slut?" Konan rolled her eyes and pointed to the hallway. "Go to your room. You're scaring the poor girl." She explained. Avery silently thanked the blue haired women. She wasn't sure how long she'd stay alive if Hidan stayed. The silver haired man sighed and walked down the hall but not before winking at Avery. She shuddered.

"Forgive him. He is just…weird as hell." Konan explained with a smile.

"I-it's okay…" Avery smiled and quickly took the rice balls from Konan, showing them in her mouth. Konan laughed and sat back in the couch. "You must be starving." Avery blushed lightly and nodded softly. After swallowing the rest of the rice she opened her mouth to speak, "I haven't eaten since yesterday." The brown haired girl explained. Konan just nodded in understanding.

The door that Avery had entered earlier now opened. A male figure stepped through slowly, seeming to study the place. Once the door closed Avery could see the orange hair and piercings. _Pein…_

"Pein-Sama, the girl I informed you about is here…" Konan got off the couch and pulled Avery up by the arm, making her stand. Avery quickly got the picture and stood. Pein took some steps toward the girl and as he came closer Avery's heart pounded harder in her chest.

_It'll be alright. Konan won't let me die…will she? _

Pein glared down at the teen and slowly lifted a pale hand to her face. She thought he was going to slap her but instead he just put his hand under her chin, making her flinch. In surprise, she opened her eyes and met his purple ones. He studied her long and hard, tilting her head to the side and opening her mouth. He removed his hand and made his way down the hall. "Put her in a room. She will be a servant to us for now." He explained then exited the room. Avery's heart dropped to her feet.

_S-servant? I have to clean and cook for them! _

Konan touched Avery's shoulder softly and smiled in pity. It made Avery's gut wrench. "It'll be okay. At least you won't have to be outside all alone with no food right?" She said, pointing out the pros of this situation. Avery just sighed and glanced down the hall Pein had gone down. _I swear he'll pay._

"I'll show you to your room. You can rest today but tomorrow you will start working." The blue haired woman explained. The young teen just nodded. "Okay…"

**[Later that day]**

After Konan had showed her around the place she finally brought her to her new room. Konan opened the door and smiled. "This is your room."

The room was a pale blue color with plush white carpet. There was one window but she could see it was locked from the outside. One bed sat in the corner with some sheets on it, not even a full blanket. There was a closet and a dresser in the far left corner, but that was about it. The room was plain. Avery didn't like it much but she decided she'd rather sleep inside then out in the woods somewhere.

"It's nice. Thank you Konan."

The woman smiled and gave a nod. "You're welcome. Get some rest okay? You've got a big day tomorrow."

Konan left and shut the door behind her. Avery went to lock the door but there was no lock. "Damn…" She whispered and moved to her bed. She flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes. "Great now I'm stuck here with these criminals! Plus I have to be there little dog until I can get back home…"

The more Avery thought about her situation the more it seemed to suck. _Does my mom even know I'm gone? Do Kyra and Ali even know I'm gone? This is all too much…too much…_

Tears started to well in her brown eyes. She hated crying. It made her feel weak and like most of the girl anime characters she hated. But, as always the tears didn't stop. She wanted her mom and step-father. She wanted to see her cat again. She even missed her dumbass school. "Shit. I need to calm down…"

Avery wiped her tears away and stood up off the bed. She went to the mirror by the dresser and studied her face. Her long-ish brown hair was messy and looked like shit. Avery looked around for something sharp and noticed an old kunai on the floor under the bed. She grabbed it and took it to her hair. She cut it off. The brown hair fluttered to the floor. Now her hair was shoulder length.

"Finally." She mumbled. Avery had actually wanted to do that for a long time but never had the guts to. Now she did. Now, she had to be strong.

**[End]**

Thanks for the reviews guys! I just got back from NYC so I'm just now getting back on track. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys! Onward to the next chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Avery rolled around in her bed for ten minutes or so before actually opening her eyes. She yawned and looked around the room. Her brown eyes opened wide in surprise as she realized this wasn't her room, or her house. Her heart beat sped up slightly then the memories of yesterday flooded her mind. "Oh…right." With her heart calming down she got out of bed and walked past the mirror to the bathroom. As she saw her new hair style in the mirror she gasped. "Oh yeah, I cut my hair…" She mumbled, seeing the traces of hair on the floor. She took a quick shower then put on her only clothes. "Maybe Konan will have new clothes for me…"

Avery walked over to her door and opened it slowly, making no loud noises. She poked her head outside the door and sighed in relief. The hallway was empty. "Good…" She whispered to herself. Avery had been praying that she could at least check out the kitchen before she had to cook in it. The brown haired servant had given up running a while ago. She knew full well what the Akatsuki were capably of and didn't want to see it first-hand.

She made her way down the hall quietly, making sure she kept track of where she was going. Finally she came to the living room and kitchen. The one window in the kitchen had rays of sun coming through it. Avery figured it was probably seven in the morning. Since she had been here there had been no clocks anywhere. It made time pass quickly and slowly at the same time.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Avery's dark eyes widened and she coughed into her arm and backed away. Inside the fridge, moldy rice, cheese and old milk sat. They smelled awful and foul. She coughed a few more times then slammed the fridge door. "Okay... that was gross." She mumbled. The cabinets weren't much better. A bottle of old Sake and some un-cooked rice. She frowned and slammed the cabinet door shut. _How are they not all dead yet? There is nothing to eat here! How am I going to cook for people that have no food?_

"We have slim pickings around here, yeah." Avery jumped and quickly turned to see Deidara, leaned against the wall with a smug smile on his pale face. _He's so…hot. NO! Focus Avery, focus. _Avery sighed and glanced back at the fridge. "I see that…"

Deidara glanced at the cabinets the back at her. "We usually eat out because we're always on missions, yeah." He explained. "We will probably have to go to the store or something." He mumbled. Avery walked over to the small table and chairs they had in the kitchen. She flopped down onto the chair and banged her head on the table. "Great. Pein probably won't let me even leave to get food." Avery complained.

"Probably not," He paused and walked over to Avery, sitting down next to her. "But, if one of us went with you he-" Deidara was cut off when an orange blur went past his field of vision. Avery sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asked softly. "It was-" Deidara, again was cut off when something jumped on Avery, making her fall out of the chair. "Tobi…"

"Avery-Chan!" Tobi yelled happily. As she tried to sit up, Tobi kept his weight on her, making her stay to the floor. Avery didn't miss the strength he used. She would have to remember that. "Leader-Sama said that Avery-Chan will be working for us!" She just nodded, still winded by the tackle.

Avery couldn't help but swallow hard as she looked into his one good eye. _Madara is on top of me. Madara Uchiha is on top of me. Oh God. _She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. This didn't go unnoticed by Deidara. "Tobi, get off, yeah!" Tobi jumped off of Avery then went running back down the hall. Deidara walked over to her and held out a hand. "Sorry, he can be uh….annoying."

She just nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling herself off the floor. "Thanks." The blonde criminal smiled and nodded. "No problem."

"Anyway like I was saying," Deidara started again. "If one of us went with you Leader-Sama would probably let you go get food for the house, yeah." At the word 'house' Avery smiled sadly, remember her own home. _No, I'm not thinking about that now. Time to be strong. Time to grow up. _

She thought about the idea for a moment, still unsure if it would really work. "Well, it's worth a shot. I'll ask him when I get a chance." Avery stated. Deidara nodded and went back down the hall. Before he disappeared he turned and smirked. "Oh yeah, don't get Kisame fish. He hates the stuff, yeah." He winked and then disappeared. Avery rolled her eyes and sat back down at the table. "I have a feeling this job is going to kill me, or I'm going to end up killing someone." She mumbled sadly.

_It only gets crazier from here._

**[End]**

Sorry it's kind of shorter than my other chapters but I really wanted to get this up. I've been really busy lately so I might not be updating as often, but I will update, I promise. Please R & R.


End file.
